venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
VenTech Tower
VenTech Tower is a skyscraper located in New York City. It is the current headquarters of Venture Industries and VenTech on The Venture Bros. History Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building VenTech Tower was originally known as the Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building, and it still bears a plaque with that title at the main entrance. Under Colonel Lloyd Venture's stewardship it was the site of ''The Great Venture Millinery Fire of 1907'', a deadly blaze that began in the attic when a dumpster full of felt straps was struck by a zeppelin. Venture Industries World Headquarters During Jonas Venture Sr.'s lifetime the building was Venture Industries World Headquarters. During this part of its history the tower resembled the Pan Am Building from the 1960s.Jackson Publick, Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros. (2018), p. 94 One Impossible Plaza Sometime after the death of Jonas Venture Sr. the tower passed to Professor Richard Impossible, who converted it into One Impossible Plaza, the New York headquarters for Impossible Industries.''Twenty Years to Midnight'' Following his divorce from Sally Impossible, Richard Impossible became an unhinged recluse and his business fell into disrepair. During this time period the building served as the headquarters for The Revenge Society, which Richard Impossible had joined after Phantom Limb reached out to him.''Pomp and Circuitry'' The building caught fire in ''Bright Lights, Dean City'', prompting The Revenge Society to move their base of operations to The Monarch's childhood mansion in Newark (which they subsequently abandoned for Meteor Majeure.) VenTech Tower After Professor Impossible and The Revenge Society left, Jonas Venture Jr. took ownership of One Impossible Plaza and transformed it into VenTech Tower, making it his terrestrial base of operations for Venture Techno Industries. He restored the original factory facade on the first floor and the plaque reading "Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building." Occupants at this time included JJ, Sally Impossible, Cody, Ned, and The Pirate Captain. Following Jonas Venture Jr.'s heroic death in ''All This and Gargantua-2'', the Tower and its contents passed to his brother Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. Current occupants include Rusty Venture, Brock Samson, Hank Venture, Sergeant Hatred, and The Pirate Captain. Employees include Billy Whalen and Pete White. Dean Venture initially lived in the VenTech Tower following his family's relocation from Colorado to New York, but moved out to live in the on-campus dormitories at Stuyvesant University after being accepted as a student there. Location and Facilities VenTech Tower employs a Security and Support Staff (including Sergeant Hatred and The Pirate Captain). The Tower features a residential area for Dr. Venture and his family that includes an aircraft landing pad and a rooftop patio with swimming pool. The building also houses Research & Development facilities, a reception area, conference rooms, and a spacious lobby featuring a Venture family history museum. At least one full floor of the building is occupied by a Dummy Corp serving as a front for the O.S.I., as revealed by the episode ''The Unicorn in Captivity''. VenTech Tower is located across the street from Tophet Tower, the headquarters of the villain Wide Wale. Occupants of the two buildings can easily see each other though binoculars, telescopes, or other observational devices. VenTech Tower Directory * )]]Lobby and Mezzanine: Museum of Ingenuity * Level 2-12: Dept. Finance and Accounting * Level 13-20: Research and Development * Level 21-24: Aeronautics * Level 25-31: Space Tech and Beyond * Level 32-35: Skunk Works * Level 36-41: Bio Tech * Level 42-46: Artificial Intelligence * Level 47-50: Reactor Research * Level 51-53: Penthouse Former Names * Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building (owner: Colonel Lloyd Venture) * Venture Industries World Headquarters (owner: Jonas Venture Sr.) * One Impossible Plaza (owner: Professor Impossible) Episode Appearances Season 2 * ''Twenty Years to Midnight'' (as One Impossible Plaza) Season 4 * ''Pomp and Circuitry'' (as One Impossible Plaza) * ''Bright Lights, Dean City'' (as One Impossible Plaza) Season 6 * ''Hostile Makeover'' * Maybe No Go * ''Faking Miracles'' * Rapacity in Blue * Tanks for Nuthin' * It Happening One Night * A Party For Tarzan * Red Means Stop Season 7 * The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem * The Rorqual Affair * Arrears in Science * The High Cost of Loathing * The Bellicose Proxy * The Unicorn in Captivity * ''The Terminus Mandate'' * ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' * ''The Saphrax Protocol'' Cultural References [[wikipedia:Columbus_Circle|'Columbus Circle']] * The VenTech Tower building is located on Columbus Circle in Manhattan, New York City. * Tophet Tower, which sits directly across Columbus Circle, occupies the same location as the real life Trump International Hotel and Tower. [[wikipedia:Four_Freedoms_Plaza|'Four Freedoms Plaza']] * When it was still One Impossible Plaza, the building was a parody of Four Freedoms Plaza, the New York City headquarters of Marvel Comics' superhero team The Fantastic Four. [[wikipedia:Hearst Tower (Manhattan)|'Hearst Tower']] * The design of the VenTech Tower is based on The Hearst Tower near Columbus Circle in New York City. * The six-story base of the Hearst Tower was commissioned by William Randolph Hearst and awarded to the architect Joseph Urban. The restored base of the Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building at the bottom of the modern VenTech Tower is a reference to this. * The tower portion of the skyscraper, atop the six story base, was designed by the architect Norman Foster, structurally engineered by WSP Cantor Seinuk, and constructed by Turner Construction. * Completed in 2006, the Hearst Tower was the first skyscraper to break ground in New York City after September 11, 2001. [[wikipedia:Norman_Foster,_Baron_Foster_of_Thames_Bank|'Norman Foster']] * VenTech Tower is patterned after the design aesthetic of British architect Norman Foster. [[wikipedia:MetLife Building|'Pan Am Building']] * When the tower was Venture Industries World Headquarters under Jonas Venture Sr. it resembled the Pan Am Building from the 1960s. [[wikipedia:Triangle_Shirtwaist_Factory_fire|'Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire']] * The Great Venture Millinery Fire of 1907, which took place at VenTech Tower when it was still the Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building, is a parody of the real life Triangle Shirtwaist Factory fire of 1911, the deadliest industrial disaster in the history of New York City. Trivia * The PROBLEM device containing the head of Jonas Venture Sr. was housed in the lobby of VenTech Tower following its recovery by Jonas Venture Jr. from the wreckage of Gargantua-1.''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' It is no longer there as of the events of ''Arrears in Science''. Gallery VenTechTowerHeight.jpg|VenTech Tower sky view. VenTechEntrance.jpg|VenTech Tower Entrance. Plaque.jpg|The Ventures arriving at the Tower's entrance. Venture Tower Directory.png|Tower Directory VenTech Tower lobby.jpg|VenTech lobby VenTech Tower - Venture living room.jpg|Venture family living room VenTech Tower - rooftop pool.jpg|Rooftop deck and pool References Category:Locations Category:Locations in New York